Herzliche Glϋckwunch Zum Neuen Jahr!
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: “Casuke janji ya buat niup telompet baleng Naluto?” “Iya, Casuke janji.” ChibiNaruSasu/NaruSasu, AU, Chibi Naruto and Sasuke of The New Year Day's.


Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei

-o0o0o0o-

~Herzliche Glϋckwunch Zum Neuen Jahr!~

…Chibi Sasuke and Naruto of The New Year Day…

_by: Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

_

"Mama, mama, mama." panggil seorang anak kecil berusia lima tahun pada ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina. Tangan mungilnya menggeret pelan baju yang dikenakan wanita paruh baya itu. Mata birunya begitu indah seperti langit cerah yang selalu bersinar.

"Iya. Kenapa, Naru-chan?" tanya Kushina sambil menyamakan tingginya dengan Naruto kecil.

"Mama, kata papa besok Tahun Balu ya?"

"Hm, iya. Besok Tahun Baru, Naru-chan pintar." seru Kushina sambil mengelus lembut rambut pirang Naruto.

"Hehehe... Iya, Nalu-chan pintel tapi Nalu-chan nggak tahu Tahun Balu itu apa? Mama tahu?" tanyanya polos. Mata biru langitnya menatap penasaran wajah Kushina. Rasa ingin tahunya begitu besar.

"Emm... Tahun Baru itu tandanya Naru-chan tambah besar dan nggak boleh nakal lagi. Itu juga pergantian tahun dari tahun 2009 ke tahun 2010." Jelas Kushina panjang lebar.

"Nalu-chan nggak ngelti, ma. Tapi Nalu-chan mau jadi anak yang baik."

"Iya, iya. Harus dong. Nah sekarang Naru-chan makan dulu ya." seru Kushina menggendong anak semata wayangnya.

"Nalu-chan mau ramen yang banyak."

"Iya, iya. Tapi jangan banyak-banyak nanti Naru-chan sakit."

***

"Casuke, Casuke." Bocah pirang bermata biru langit itu berlari-lari kecil menuju sebuah rumah yang berada di sampingnya. Langkahnya semakin mendekati anak seumurannya.

"Nalu-chan?" seru seorang anak yang memiliki mata onyx di rumah itu. Mata hitamnya berbinar-binar ketika melihat Naruto kecil berlari menghampirinya.

"Casuke... Besok Tahun Balu loh. Nalu-chan mau jadi anak gede. Casuke juga ya?"

"Nggak mau. Jadi anak gede itu nggak enak." tolak Sasuke kecil sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ayamnya.

"Hah? Iya, ya?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Iya loh, Nalu-chan." ujar Sasuke membenarkan dan sedikit memberi keterangan.

"Nggak jadi deh. Nlu-chan nggak mau jadi anak gede."

"Hehehe... Nalu-chan udah beli telompet?"

"Telompet? Buat apa?"

"Telompet Tahun Balu. Kata Itachi-nii kalo' udah jam 12 malem kita tiup telompetnya. Gitu..."

"Wah... Casuke udah beli?"

"Udah dong. Ini telompet Casuke." Uchiha kecil itu menunjukkan sebuah terompet kecil pada Naruto.

"Casuke janji ya buat niup telompet baleng Naluto?"

"Iya, Casuke janji."

"Nanti tiup baleng Nalu-chan ya telompetnya. Nalu-chan mau bilang mama buat beli telompet dulu. Jaa, Casuke." Sebelum mengucapkan salam perpisahan Naruto kecil sempat mencium kening Sasuke. Hal itu menjadi kebiasaan bocah pirang itu ketika dia akan pulang.

"Yah~ Naluto pelgi deh. Casuke sendilian lagi." serunya lirih dan sedih. Wajahnya menampakkan raut kekecewaan. "Casuke mau niup telompet baleng Naluto. Halus!!" ucap bungsu Uchiha dengan yakin.

***

"Mama, mama." panggil Naruto menghampiri Kushina yang sedang memasak. "Nalu-chan mau beli telompet buat Tahun Balu kayak Casuke." pintanya manja sambil memeluk Kushina.

"Hahaha... Iya, iya, sayang. Kita telepon papa ya."

"Iya. Ayo, mama." Kushina pun berjalan menggandeng Naruto kecil mendekati telepon yang berada di ruang tengah. Diambilnya telepon genggam itu lalu ditekannya tombol demi tombol angka pada benda berwarna merah itu.

"Bilang yang baik ya sama papa, Naru-chan."

"Iya." jawab Naruto sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Diambilnya gagang telepon itu dari tangan Kushina lalu didekatkannya benda itu ke telinganya.

TIIT...

"Halo?" Suara itu datang dari seberang sana. Minato menyapa orang yang sedang meneleponnya.

"Papa? Ini Naluto."

"Naru-chan... Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Minato penuh dengan pengertian.

"Naluto mau telompet Tahun Balu." seru Naruto dengan nada meminta pada sang Ayah.

"Iya, nanti papa belikan terompet buat Naru-chan. Tunggu papa pulang ya?"

"Makasih ya, papa. Nalu-chan sayang papa. Muach..." Bocah pirang itu memberikan kecupa jauh pada ayahnya. Minato hanya tersenyum dari balik telepon itu. Sangat bangga mempunyai anak yang imut seperti Naruto.

"Papa juga sayang Naru-chan."

"Da, papa."

KLIK...

Seketika itu sambungan telepon telah terputus. Sang Namikaze kecil pun menyerahkan kembali telepon itu pada sang mama. "Naluto udah telepon papa. Telompet Naluto mau dateng. Yee~" Kushina hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman hangat pada Naruto. Anak satu-satunya yang kini sangat gembira menunggu terompetnya datang.

"Mama, papa kapan pulang?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu. Hatinya sudah tak sabar lagi untuk menunggu kedatangan terompet Tahun Baru miliknya.

"Sebentar lagi. Sabar ya, Naru-chan. Papa pasti bawa terompet buat Naruto."

"Iya, Nalu-chan sabar kok, ma. Naluto 'kan mau jadi anak baik." jawabnya polos dengan sebuah cengiran lebar ala Naruto kecil.

Tak menunggu berapa lama ketukan pintu pun terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto. Tubuh mungil itu bangkit dan berlari menuju arah pintu masuk rumahnya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar untuk hal ini. Kaki kecil itu pun berhenti di depan pintu berwarna putih dengan sedikit ukiran pada bagian pinggirnya. Tangannya meraih gagang pintu yang sedikit tinggi darinya.

KLEKK...

Pintu rumah yang ditariknya kini terbuka. Sosok yang sama dengannya pun memberikan senyuman pada anak kecil itu.

"Papa pulang."

"Papa~" seru Naruto sambil memeluk Minato.

"Naru-chan... Tebak papa bawa apa buat Naru-chan?" Minato menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya. "Taraa..." seru Minato dengan nada penuh kejutan.

"Telompet Nalu-chan." Minato memberikan sebuah terompet kecil dengan kertas warna-warni yang menghiasinya. Tangan mungil Naruto pun meraih dan mengambil terompet itu.

"Makasih papa. Papa baik banget." Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto kecil memberikan kecupan pada sang Ayah. Kemudian dia pun berlari ke arah sebuah rumah yang berada di sampingnya.

"Casuke... Casuke..." Nama itu dipanggilnya lagi berulang-ulang kali. Dilewatinya pagar besi pada rumah itu. "Casuke..." panggilnya lagi.

"Naru-chan~"

"Itachi-nii." Naruto berlari menerjang Itachi. Sosok kakak itu pun menggendong Naruto kecil ke dalam pelukannya.

"Mau ketemu, Sasu-chan ya?"

"Iya, Naluto janji buat niup telompet baleng Casuke."

"Naru-chan kuat sampe' malem?"

"Kuat dong. Kan ada Casuke yang nemenin Naluto."

"Hahaha... Yuk, Itachi-nii antar ke kamarnya Sasuke." Naruto hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya.

Satu persatu tangga rumah itu dilewati oleh Itachi. Beberapa kamar tertutup rapat di rumah itu tapi ada sebuah kamar yang terbuka lebar di sana. Lampu pada kamar itu begitu terang.

"Nah, udah sampai. Sasuke ada di dalam. Jangan nakal ya, Naru-chan." seru Itachi sambil menurunkan Naruto kecil.

"Naluto nggak nakal. Naluto mau jadi anak yang baik."

Naruto bergerak memasuki kamar itu. Dilihatnya seorang anak kecil yang sudah lama dikenalnya. Semakin dekat dan dekat dia melangkah. "Casuke..." Suara itu membuat orang yang dipanggil langsung menoleh. Senyum ceria terlukis lagi di wajah putih susu Sasuke.

"Nalu-chan..." Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Casuke kenapa?"

"Casuke takut kalo' Naluto nggak dateng ke sini buat niup telompet." ujar bocah kecil berambut raven itu dengan lirih.

"Casuke jangan sedih ya. Naluto nemenin Casuke buat niup telompet Tahun Balu." Tangan mungil itu memeluk balas pelukan dari Uchiha bungsu.

"Makasih ya, Nalu-chan. Casuke sayang Nalu-chan."

CUP...

Kecupan hangat dari Uchiha bungsu kepada Naruto kecil. Begitu manis dan hangat. "Nalu-chan juga sayang Casuke." Kali ini berbeda bukan kecupan melainkan sebuah ciuman di bibir dari Uzumaki kecil pada Sasuke. Mereka pun tertawa bersama-sama setelahnya.

* * *

"3, 2, 1. Tiup terompetnya Naru-chan, Sasu-chan." ujar Itachi membimbing para malaikat kecil itu.

TOETT...

Suara terompet itu terdengar sangat keras dan begitu jelas bersamaan dengan bunyi semarak kembang api Tahun Baru. Senyuman kebahagiaan menghiasi suasana tersebut. Kembang api sudah terbang ke arah langit malam yang berhias bintang. Semua terlihat senang dan bahagia. Tahun yang berbeda dari tahun sebelumnya.

"Selamat Tahun Baru semuanya." seru Itachi dengan semangat.

"Selamat Tahun Balu ya, Casuke." ujar Naruto seusai meniup terompetnya. Tangan mungilnya meraih tangan milik Sasuke kecil.

"Naluto juga, Selamat Tahun Balu." Mereka pun menikmati malam itu dengan melihat pesta kembang api.

**Malam Tahun Baru itu berjalan panjang dengan canda-tawa yang mengisinya. ****Tahun Baru itu takkan mungkin terlupakan sampai kapanpun. Bagiku dan juga bagimu.**

"Iya 'kan, Teme?"

"Hn."

"Hehehe... Aku sayang kau Teme." ujar pemuda pirang yang kini memeluk seorang pemuda di sampingnya.

"Aku juga, Dobe."

"Tiup terompet lagi, ya?" pinta pemuda bermata biru langit itu dengan manja.

"Tidak mau."

"Jahat, Casuke jahat ama Nalu-chan."

"Hentikan, Dobe. Kalau tidak kau kucium." ancam pemuda Uchiha dengan tatapan tenangnya.

"Cium saja, hah! Aku tak takut." Setelah selesai perkataan itu sebuah ciuman pun benar-benar mendarat di bibir manis sang pemuda itu.

"GYAA~"

.**..END...

* * *

**

Naruto und Sasuke Tahun Baru, hohoho... Moga pencinta pair ini makin banyak ya? *ngarep* Maaph jika masih ada kesalahan dalam fict Tsuki. *membungkuk daLam*

Judul ini Tsuki ambil dari bahasa Jerman yang artinya 'Selamat Tahun Baru' juga.

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**

***

Happy New Year 2010


End file.
